Captain Hook's Dreadful Encounter
by Psycho Clown Bondage Circus
Summary: It's more than six sentences.
1. Chapter 1

I formerly apologize in advance for my tragic weakness because I wrote this on my own free will with no bribery or coercion whatsoever. Sad, I know. :P

* * *

 **CAPTAIN HOOK'S DREADFUL ENCOUNTER**

Captain James Algernon Cloudesley Hook woke up, groaning, feeling strangely as though he had suffered a particularly bad hangover. He was not one to abuse spirits like the men of his crew. He placed a hand to his head, continuing to groan with the misery of his pounding headache.

Behind him, Short Tom squawked from atop his perch. "All clear, all clear!"

"Enough of that squawking, Short Tom," Captain Hook ordered. Each shriek from his beloved pet parrot caused his headache to increase. "My head feels as if it's in a vice. No doubt I have suffered an improper sleep and require a new pillow."

He picked up the formerly comfortable goose down pillow inside a pink satin covering and flung it at the wall.

"SMEE!"

Smee came running. He poked his head through the cabin door, enthusiastic as always and eager to please. "Aye, Sir?"

"I am in need of a new pillow. Round up the men. We will be going ashore to find a suitable goose to pluck."

"Aye, Cap'n Hook." Smee saluted before stumbling away to alert his fellow pirates of today's mission.

"Perhaps along the way I'll relieve this pain by finally running that accursed Peter Pan through."

Hook grinned at the anticipation of a chance meeting with his sworn enemy. He went to closet and selected his usual regalia. After he dressed, he walked outside and found Smee had collected the crew as he had ordered. A decent job for once.

Robert Mullins was in the midst of mumbling under his breath. It did not go undetected.

"I hate going ashore. And for goose feathers? Cap'n Hook's got too delicate for the life of a pirate, methinks."

He wasn't the only one, Robert Mullins decided, watching Gentleman Starkey running his fingers through his hair oh so daintily in order to get it perfectly in place. For what reason outside of vanity went unknown. A pirate had no need for such frivolities. Robert Mullins snorted with irritation.

He flinched at the hot breath on the back of his neck accompanying a familiar gruff and ever imposing voice.

"What was that, Robert Mullins? You have a problem with my orders?"

Mullins instantly shrunk back, shaking his head in quick defiance. "No, no. Of course not, Cap'n Hook. I said goose feathers are awfully delicate. We pirates need to handle them lightly."

Cookson rubbed his dirty hands together, looking eager to get on with the task. "First we pluck goose for Capitan de Hook's pillow stuffing. Then Cookson stuffs goose for dinner."

"Yes, nothing like an overdone bird drowning in its own watery mutilated giblets being passed off as gravy," Gentleman Starkey commented with a roll of his eyes. "I'd be more excited about the prospect of a goose dinner if there was someone aboard this ship who knew how to cook one."

The comment earned him a frown from the Greek.

Cookson poked Gentleman Starkey in the chest. "If you want better cooked goose, then you cook it! And you make the gravy, too." Knowing Starkey had little culinary skills himself, he smirked when the thin man said nothing in response to defend himself. "You are lucky Cookson is here. Or maybe you want Smee to cook again?"

Starkey frantically shook his head. "On second thought, your roast goose and gravy is superb in comparison, Cookson."

Captain Hook stepped before the smaller men. He raised his arm, pointing toward the shore in the distance. "Enough chit-chat, you clapperdudgeon lummoxes. To the long boat! I want a goose before nightfall."

Everyone going ashore piled into the long boat. Billy Jukes stayed behind and lowered the boat into the water. "Good luck, Captain."

"Make sure Long Tom is polished to a shine upon our return, Billy Jukes," said Captain Hook. "No lazing about."

"Of course, Captain."

The boat came to rest in the water with a splash. Alf Mason and Robert Mullins took to rowing.

Captain Hook stood dramatically at the front of the boat. His headache dulled for the while.

-x-

The Darlings and The Lost Boys were busy picking fruit for the week when Tootles declared from his spot high up a tree, "The pirates are coming ashore!"

Wendy sighed. She dropped two apples in a basket and picked up a third that Michael had allowed to fall from the bunch in his tiny arms. "Oh dear. Not pirates again. And it was such a nice day today."

A shadow appeared overhead. Wendy looked up to see Peter flying above.

"You mean a dull day got more interesting, Wendy. Look on the bright side. Now we can play pranks on those pirates."

"Oh Peter. You and your pranks." Wendy shook her head while smiling. "The pirates probably just want to scrounge up some food. I think it's better not to provoke them."

"Mean old pirates. I wish they'd go away," Michael said. "They always take too much food and trample on all the plants." He placed the fruit he had collected into the basket. "And they hurt the poor animals." He turned to Wendy and clung to her dress. "And they try to hurt _us._ "

Wendy placed her hand on his head. "I know, Michael. We'd better pick up our food and stay out of their sight before they get too close."

She took hold of a basket. John flew beside her and picked up another. She glanced at Peter, looking cocky as ever. She knew there was no way to stop him from messing with the pirates.

"If Peter wants to play with them today, then he can. But we're going back to the underground house. Come on, Michael."

"And play I shall. Lost Boys, are you with me?"

"I'd honestly rather help cook dinner today," said Tootles. He flew after Wendy, John, and Michael.

"We were," began the first Twin.

"-working on an invention," finished the second Twin.

"We'd really like-"

"-to get it finished today!"

"See you later, Peter," they said together as they flew off.

Slightly, Curly, and Nibs exchanged glances. They looked at Peter.

Peter shrugged.

"This is slightly awkward," said Slightly. "Looks like it's just us, Peter."

Peter held up his finger. He had a knowing look on his eternally youthful face. "That's no problem. Come on." He gestured.

The boys flew off into the woods. After about four minutes, Peter veered off into a dark, secluded section. He landed in a clearing.

One dead tree stood in the middle of the clearing. Nibs, Slightly, and Curly immediately felt an eerie presence that brave Peter was wholly unaware of. They paused while watching Peter stride confidently to the ancient and gnarled dead tree.

He reached inside a hole in the trunk and pulled out something that made the other boys gasp.

Nibs sensed an ominous sign from the artifact. "Peter, what's that hideous thing?"

Peter held the skull of some Neverland creature, or perhaps some creature than wound up on Neverland and passed away, its wicked existence too horrible to be sustained even on Neverland. It was about the length of Peter's forearm from the snout to the back of the skull, adorned with various gems and rubies that glistened in what little daylight peered through the trees.

"It's slightly creepy," said Slightly. He recoiled as Peter brought it within reach of them. Peter held it up so they could see it clearly. It got all the more unsettling the longer Slightly stared at it. He felt as if just looking at it was somehow jeopardizing his well-being. He averted his eyes. "What is it?"

"I have no idea. But since I found it years ago, I've called it The Atrocious Bone. Seems fitting, right?" Peter made a ghostly wail. He wiggled the fingers on one hand while he held up his disturbing relic in the other. "It's bad luck to hold onto it for too long." This comment made the rest of the Lost Boys back away in fear. "Captain Hook and his greedy pirates will do anything to get it once we make it out to be the richest treasure of Neverland!" He threw his head back and laughed.

"But Peter, if it's bad luck to hold onto it, you'd better get rid of it soon," said Curly.

"Gee, you're right," Peter said, looking thoughtfully at Curly. He grinned. He tossed the skull at Curly. "Hot potato!"

Curly gasped as he instinctively caught the Atrocious Bone. He screamed. He shoved the bone at Nibs. "No, no! I don't want it!"

"Me either!" Nibs panicked and tossed the bone to Slightly.

"I'm slightly regretting this plot, Peter!" Slightly threw the bone into the air and Peter held it once again.

"Relax, Slightly. The only ones who'll suffer bad luck are the pirates. Now, let's get to where they can see us and show off our newfound treasure."

-x-

"Here, goose, goose. Here goosie goosie! Come on out!"

Smee peered beneath the bushes. He saw no trace of a bird, goose, quail, Neverbird, or otherwise. He allowed the bright green leaves to fall back in place before reaching up to scratch his head.

"Hm. I don't see any gooses around, Gentleman Starkey."

Starkey sighed. "Well, I'd think you scared them off with all that yelling, Smee." He tip-toed to another set of bushes and parted them gently. "Bird hunting requires a certain amount of finesse, you know," he whispered. He made a motion with his hand to keep silent.

Luckily Smee understood. He nodded, creeping silently over to stand beside Starkey and have a glance at what the man was motioning toward.

Smee and Starkey peered through the bushes. They saw a plump goose waddling along the riverbank.

"Ooh, there's one! And she's a big'n. Cap'n Hook's going to be pleased," Smee whispered.

"Now, if we can catch it before," Starkey started to say until Robert Mullins and Cookson came stomping through the bushes, carrying nets.

"GOTCHA, YA DUMB BIRD!" Robert Mullins declared overconfidently before he threw the net at the startled goose.

It missed.

He tripped, falling in front of the honking goose.

"Cookson has it! Cookson has it!" Cookson lunged for the goose, but it went between his stubby legs and escaped. Cookson looked annoyed. "Cookson no has it!"

His expression turned to surprise as he smacked into Alf Mason, who had appeared through another set of bushes.

"Watch were you're goin', Cookson."

"If we don't catch that goose, our gooses will be cooked," Starkey cried out. He ran after the goose with Smee in hot pursuit.

The pirates chased after the goose in an attempt to corner and catch it. It was much harder than they'd expected.

Eventually they backed it against a cliff side and moved to surround it. The fearful bird honked and flapped its wings as a net was cast in its direction.

Peter Pan flew in and caught the net, giving the bird room to escape. It let out a grateful honk as it took to the air and flew away, leaving the pirates to bare their teeth and curse at various octaves.

"Don't you know it's bad luck to catch a goose in this forest, my dear pirates?" he boasted.

He threw the net. It landed on Robert Mullins and Cookson.

Cookson struggled to get free. Robert Mullin's became enraged and forgot the lost goose, now intent on capturing another flying creature who had long fueled his wrath.

"PAN!" Robert Mullins roared while drawing his cutlass. He sliced through the net. "Get him!"

Everyone jumped at Peter Pan, but the boy easily escaped them and flew into the air, high out of reach. He laughed long and hard.

Robert Mullins waved his cutlass. "Come down here, Pan! Fight like a man, you little baby-faced coward!"

The insult was sure to have drawn Peter Pan into a fight to defend his honor any other day, but Peter shrugged it off and yawned, making Mullins confused and all the more angry instead.

"I would fight you and make short work of you all, no doubt," said Peter as he withdrew a black cloth bag which secretly held the Atrocious Bone inside it. "But my Lost Boys and I have just located the greatest treasure in all of Neverland, and we're going to store it away where no pirate can find it."

"Greatest treasure in all of Neverland?" Robert Mullins repeated with an air of cautionary disbelief. "And what would that be?"

Peter stuck out his tongue. "Why, that's for us to know and you to never find out, Robert Mullins." Peter suppressed a snicker as he turned to confide in Nibs' ear. "That ought to rile them up. Okay, let's go!"

Peter and the three Lost Boys flew away over the trees.

"See you around some other time," Peter called out to them. "Tell Captain Hook I said hi!"

They were out of sight as soon as a very disgruntled Captain Hook came through the bushes.

"I heard a goose. I saw it take to the skies. What I want to know is WHY DIDN'T ANY OF YOU IMBECILES CATCH IT BEFORE IT GOT AWAY?"

Captain Hook advanced toward his hapless crew with a murderous glare.

Starkey and Cookson cowered. Alf Mason and Robert Mullins timidly stood their ground while trying to come up with good excuses. Smee stumbled forward, blissfully ignorant as always, right into Hook's vengeful grasp.

"We almost had 'er, Cap'n Hook, sir. But then that Peter Pan showed up and-"

Smee made a choking sound as Captain Hook's good hand wrapped around his scrawny neck, lifting him into the air.

"Peter Pan. Yes, I thought I heard Peter Pan as well. Which means YET AGAIN, you let my quarry get away!" He shook Smee until the small Irishman's eyes rolled in the sockets. "Smeeeeeeeeeeee! You'd better have a good excuse for this, you useless worms."

Robert Mullins came forward. "Peter Pan said he has discovered the greatest treasure in all of Neverland, Captain Hook. He distracted us by gloating about it to our faces."

Captain Hook dropped Smee back to the soft earth. "Greatest treasure in all of Neverland, eh?" He glared at Robert Mullins and raised his hook. It glinted in the overhead sunlight. "And what would this legendary treasure of Pan's be?"

"That's just it, Captain. He wouldn't show us. He had it in a bag, kept hidden from view. He and three of the Lost Boys flew off to go stow it away."

"I saw them head for the mountains a short ways away," Gentleman Starkey informed. He pointed through the trees. There was a path that climbed into the mountains beyond. "That way."

"I've lost my goose today, but I shan't lose Peter Pan." Captain Hook laughed. "Whatever he's planning with that supposed treasure, I'll put a stop to it. I'll hunt down Pan and take it for my own." He threw his cape out behind him as he turned and walked through the bushes to the path going up in the mountains. "Come, you dogs!"

The smaller men followed their hulking Captain without question.

-x-

"I see them, Peter. Here they come up the path through the mountains after us," said Curly. He slid down the tree he had been sitting at the top of even though he could have easily flown down to the ground. "They look like they sure do want that awful treasure."

"Peter really sold them on the idea," Nibs said.

Peter was eating an apple while floating in the air in a reclining position. "They're pirates. Greed is their ultimate weakness. Well, besides their brains." He finished the apple and tossed the core away into some rocks for whatever creatures living there to dispose of it. "And ol' Captain Hook would never let the mighty Peter Pan to get his hands on a legendary treasure without a fight."

He took the bag out and allowed the bone to peek from it.

Slightly shivered. "That thing still gives me the heebie jeebies. It looks like something Olook would have as a decoration inside his cave."

"I don't think even Olook would want something like this around for very long," said Curly. "Especially knowing what it does."

Peter smirked. He flew down to hole they had halfway dug into the ground with flat sharp stones that looked like large arrowheads. They might have been left there by a more ancient Indian tribe, but no one knew for sure and rarely questioned. "How close are they now?"

Curly flew high enough to check the path below without getting caught. The pirates were on the trail below. "Just a few more steps!" He flew down.

"Okay everyone, in your places! Hurry," said Peter.

They all pretended to be digging. When the sound of Hook's jingling buckles and heavy footsteps grew near, they all pretended to be surprised when he came into view.

"Oh no! Captain Hook!" Slightly shouted in mock alarm.

"Peter Pan," Hook said, low and dark in tone. "You have something I want, boyyyyyy."

"I see Captain Codfish came to steal our treasure." Peter turned around and pulled out his dagger. "But we won't give it up without a fight, will we, boys?"

"I'd expect no less." Captain Hook drew his sword. His crew did the same. "Attack!"

The pirates yelled and ran forward. The Lost Boys and Peter drew their weapons. They charged through the air to meet them.

Captain Hook's sword clashed with Peter's dagger repeatedly. He slowly stepped his way to the treasure during the fight. Peter didn't make it easy on him because he didn't want Hook to grow suspicious. Eventually Captain Hook pushed Peter away with his sword, knocking him back. He grabbed the bag out of the shallow hole.

"Now, let's see what treasure you've foolishly assumed you could keep from a pirate like me." He lifted the Atrocious Bone and stared at it. For a minute, Peter was certain he wouldn't buy the con and figured he was going to smash the thing in anger. But greedy as Hook was, he stared at it like it was something far more interesting than Peter could ever imagine. Must have been all the gems. "An amusing relic." He turned and glared at Peter Pan. "It's mine now!"

He threw back his head and laughed gruffly before running for the exit.

"The greatest treasure of Neverland is mine, Peter Pan!"

He didn't really care if it was the greatest treasure of Neverland or not. He had it, and Peter Pan didn't. The precious gems on it were a simple bonus.

Peter gave chase. "I won't let you take it, Hook!"

With an evil smile, Hook grabbed Curly, who was flying too low and too close. He held his sword to the boy's throat. "Ah, but will you try and stop me when I have one of your precious Lost Boys in my deadly grasp?" Curly gulped as Hook's sword touched his flesh. "What will it be. The treasure, or your friend?"

"You're lower than pond scum, Hook," Peter said. He was happy Hook was in for some real trouble after that stunt. "Take the treasure and give Curly back. And make sure he doesn't have a single scratch, or you'll be sorry."

Captain Hook laughed again. He threw Curly at Peter and ran away. His pirates followed.

Peter caught Curly and set him on his feet.

"Whew. That prank almost had an unfunny ending," Curly sighed. He reached up and touched his neck. He still felt the blade's cold touch. He vaguely wondered if he should stay home more often, seeing as how many of Peter's pranks nearly got him killed. All he wanted now was some dinner and a nap. "Can we go home now, Peter?"

Peter nodded. "Of course. I for one can't wait to see what misfortune tomorrow will bring for Hook and his crew."

They flew back to the underground house.

-x-

On the long boat rowing to the Jolly Roger, Captain Hook continued to stare at the Atrocious Bone. He smirked. "An old odd thing. But these precious gems are cut like none I've seen. Truly a treasure worth coveting."

"Aye, and it's a nicely shined skull, to be sure," said Smee. "Is it a horse's skull?"

Captain Hook glared at his idiot bo'sun. "I'm not interested in the skull, you dolt, Smee. It's the jewels that matter. That and the fact that I have wrestled away something valuable from Peter Pan." He looked at the skull. "Though it doesn't quite look like a horse. Or a steer. Or anything I've ever seen in an Englishman's bestiary. Perhaps some creature native to this miserable Neverland, thankfully long dead. It almost reminds me of that infernal ticking reptile, only smaller."

"Perhaps it's a kin of the old croc?" Smee wondered. "Or was, I should say."

"Some ancestor, perhaps," Captain Hook mused.

"Somethin' about that skull gives me the willies," said Robert Mullins. "Feels like there's a dark presence of some sort coming from that thing."

"Keep your superstitions to yourself, Robert Mullins," Hook snapped at him. "And put your back into it. Row, row! I want to be aboard the Jolly Roger before sun down, you wretched curs."

They reached the Jolly Roger and were taken aboard.

Captain Hook kept the skull with him. He wandered the deck for a short while, staring at it.

"We no have goose for dinner. Guess it's potato soup again." Cookson shrugged. He went to the galley to prepare the food.

"Great," Alf Mason said sarcastically. "Ive been usin' Cookson's potato soup for glue and I was almost out."

"What the heck is that thing the Captain's got, Starkey?" asked a confused Billy Jukes.

Gentleman Starkey shrugged. "A great treasure, or so Peter Pan claimed it to be. Such a dreadfully ugly thing. I think it's just an old piece of junk Pan figured he could get Captain Hook to fight him for if he placed a few baubles on it."

"Looks like the skull of a demon," Billy Jukes muttered.

The comment was within earshot of Robert Mullins, who nodded as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Aye, lad. It's a bad omen." He glanced at Billy Jukes. "But better Hook have it than us. At least that's the feeling I get."

Billy Jukes nodded in turn. "You might be right, Robert Mullins."

They watched Hook enter his cabin and close the door.

-x-

Smee collected Captain Hook's half-empty dishes from the table. He watched the Captain as he sat as his work desk, attempting to pry the precious jewels from the skull with a selection of tools. "Do you be needin' some help with that, Cap'n?"

"No, Smee. Least of all from the likes of you. This requires a steady hand and some intelligence, after all." He didn't take his eyes off the sparkling blood red ruby lodged tightly in the skull's forehead when addressing the bo'sun. "If you're looking for something to do, go and inform Cookson that if he ever makes that wretched slop he claims to be potato soup again, I'll throw him overboard."

"Aye aye, Cap'n," Smee said dutifully before exiting the room. He closed the door gently behind him.

Captain Hook grunted while pulling at the ruby with a pair of forceps. The object would not budge an inch. He became increasingly irritated at this.

After several more minutes of trying and failing to dislodge the gem, he growled, setting the instrument down.

"Surely these are precious gems if the fool who placed them on this lowly beast's sun bleached skull did it with the intention of no one being able to remove them!"

He moved to the Cat's-Eye housed within one of the skull's eye sockets. He placed the forceps on it and pried. The gem moved, giving him renewed hope.

"Ah, this looks promising!"

Captain Hook slowly and methodically wiggled the gem loose. Finally, with a last rough pull, it came free with a crack. He held it up in the light.

"I've done it! The treasure will be mine after all." He placed the gemstone down on the desk an admired it, resting his hand on the desk beside the skull.

From the empty eye socket of the unknown creature's skull, another sinister creature slipped out, this one very much alive.

Its body was the color black so dark and pure, no light escaped it, with several streaks of grey running horizontally along its length. It's shape was an obscene cross between a snake and a centipede, with large mandibles at its head and a mouth like a lamprey.

It slithered silently from the eye socket, across the desk, within a matter of seconds. And upon reaching Captain Hook's naked hand, it sank the multiple rings of a dozen fangs into his flesh.

Captain Hook let out a scream of pain and surprise. He shook his hand in the air, throwing the creature off.

It hit the floor with a wet sound. Like entrails fallen from a disemboweled man. It's scent filled the cabin, a reek of ages and damp rot.

He pulled free his sword and swung it down, slicing the creature in two. "Of course a relic so ancient would house such a foul thing in secret! Disgusting."

Captain Hook looked at his wounded hand. The bite mark was turning red. An infection, no doubt. Perhaps the effects of poison. He hissed in pain. He glanced down at the wiggling creature and gasped.

It was growing from two pieces into two separate creatures. Both of them slithered away in opposite directions before Captain Hook could step on them.

Captain Hook's expression was one of complete shock and fury. He watched the ugly things slip through the floorboards. He stomped his foot. "ODDS, BOBS, HAMMER AND TONGS!"

Smee thumped against the door before remembering to open it. He entered the room, rubbing his nose. He adjusted his spectacles back into place. "Captain Hook, sir! I heard you scream. Is anything the matter?"

"There is, Smee." He held up his hand. Smee looked horrified. "The ancient skull had a most unfortunate occupant. Which for whatever reason, is now two. I split the snake-like thing in twain and watched it grow into separate pieces with my own eyes." He pointed to the floor. "It slipped between the floorboards. No doubt the wretched things are below deck. I want them found and destroyed."

Smee shuddered. "They sound awfully nasty, Cap'n. And elusive." He yelped as Captain Hook grabbed him by the shirt and shook him.

"Elusive or not, I want those things off my ship." He dropped Smee to his feet. "And bring me something for this wound."

"Sure'n now, my Cap'n." Smee ran to obtain the necessary items to clean and dress his captain's wound. "And if I get wind of the twisty Devils, me and Johnny Corkscrew'll make short work of 'em," he declared before exiting.

"I'm sure they'd make short work of you, Smee, you buffoon," Captain hook said tiredly. He looked over at the precious gem he had obtained. "At least I have something for my misery."

He paused before a thought caused him to take the sword and slice the skull in two. It fell apart on the desk. Nothing else was inside. He sighed with relief.

Captain Hook's headache had returned with a vengeance. He groaned and placed his hand on his forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

Alf Mason and Robert Mullins roamed the bowels of the Jolly Roger, systematically checking in every area as they went. Alf Mason raised the lantern. The flickering light made shadows dance along the walls. All they knew was that they were looking for some large black worms or snakes.

It felt like an impossible task.

"Ugh, I hates the dark," Alf Mason muttered under his breath. He turned and looked at Robert Mullins. "I don't see nothin', Robert Mullins. I think we're better off just giving up and telling Captain Hook they got away into the sea. Maybe he'll even believe us."

Robert Mullins shook his head. "I'm tellin' ya, I knew that skull was a bad omen. It's better to find these demon worms and get rid of 'em before they cause more problems for us, Alf."

Alf Mason rested against the wall. He held up the lantern while Robert Mullins continued to peer behind the many rows of storage barrels. "Yeah, the little creeps bit Captain Hook, didn't they? He had a black mark on his hand. I saw it when Smee was cleaning it up. Nasty lookin' bite."

"He was poisoned," Robert Mullins said softly. "Make no mistake about it. I wouldn't want to be in his boots right now, that's for sure."

"I sure wouldn't want to get bit by one of those worms myself," Alf Mason said.

Something crashed to the ground. The two men tensed.

Alf Mason swung the lantern in the direction of the sound. They breathed a sigh of relief when they saw an embarrassed Billy Jukes standing by a tipped over box of supplies.

"Sorry! I didn't see where I was going. My lantern went out. I heard voices, so I moved towards them."

Billy Jukes hurried to Robert Mullins' side. He tried and failed to conceal his youthful fear.

"I haven't seen a single one of these demon worms. And I can't say I want to."

"Neither have we, Jukes," Alf Mason said. "I'm starting to think we won't, and I'm getting mighty tired of this."

Billy Jukes stayed close to Robert Mullins. He held his hammer at the ready, though he wasn't sure it would come in handy as a weapon. "Were they really as black as a starless night, and did they really split into two after being cut by Captain Hook's sword? If they're so indestructible, how would we even get rid of them properly?"

"When and if we find them, we'll put them into a roaring fire," said Robert Mullins. "That oughta take care of 'em."

Billy Jukes turned slowly to look at Robert Mullins. "And if it doesn't?" he asked hesitantly.

Robert Mullins pondered for a few seconds. "Well, my lad. Let us hope it doesn't get to that point."

-x-

Smee knocked on Captain Hook's door, intent on checking up on his beloved captain. He hadn't heard a peep from the man in over an hour. It wouldn't have concerned Smee if not for the tragic wound given to him by some currently unknown creatures slithering somewhere aboard the ship. The thought of it still gave him a tingle of repulsion down his spine.

The rest of the crew was hunting for the mysterious things. No one had seen one yet.

Smee had boasted earlier about taking old Johnny Corkscrew to the slithery Devils if he came across them, but after witnessing the wound on the back of his poor captain's hand, he was quite certain he'd lose all nerve if one of the blasted things came wiggling around his feet.

"Cap'n. Are you feeling all right?"

No response.

Smee opened the door, which was not locked. He peered inside.

The captain's lantern was still on, bathing the room in a comfortable glow. The captain was not in bed. He wasn't anywhere in the room. Smee tensed. It wasn't like Captain Hook to vanish without a trace. The bo'sun figured the worst until he heard a soft noise coming from outside.

It sounded like someone crying. A familiar voice as well.

Smee ran out of the cabin.

He found Captain Hook up in the Crow's nest, a spot he rarely preferred. Smee quickly scrambled up the rigging, up the mast, and went to his captain's side.

"Cap'n Hook! Beggin' your pardon, sir, but what're you doin' up here?" He inched toward Captain Hook, pausing when the man lifted his face from between his knees. "C-Cap'n, sir?" Smee said meekly, somewhat confused to see his formerly resolute Captain's face streaked with tears, his eyes puffy and red. "Are ya crying?"

"I can't stop," Captain Hook said, his voice a hoarse moan. He reached up and wiped away the wetness of his eyes with his gloved hand, but the flow would not cease. He choked back a sob from deep within his throat. "Smee, I feel horrid."

Smee grabbed his head and let out a cry of distress. "Oh, Cap'n! My poor Cap'n! Yeh've been poisoned!"

He dove to his sick captain's side and placed a hand on his knee. Smee was unaware for all of two seconds before he pulled it off, somewhat shocked that it hadn't been slapped away. He had not been grasped by the throat and told to take his grimy paws off the captain's regal person, either.

Captain Hook continued to cry softly, helplessly, with an increasingly distressed pitch. "I don't know what's come over me. I suddenly feel so," he paused to take the handkerchief Smee had handed him and blow a large amount of snot from his running nose into it, "inadequate!"

With that, he let out a miserable wail that was loud enough to send the rest of the crew within earshot running.

Cookson emerged from the galley carrying a cleaver. "What is horrible noise?"

He found Smee helping Captain Hook down from the rigging. Captain Hook was crying like baby. Cookson's face scrunched up with confusion and mild shock. He'd never seen the man shed more than a single tear in memory of his mother. Here he was looking like an innocent little boy who'd dropped his strawberry gelato.

Cookson's mouth dropped open. "Eh, is Capitan de Hook?"

"The Cap'n's not feeling himself thanks to that infernal snake bite. I'm helping him back to his cabin. Cookson, boil some water and bring some rags," Smee said.

"Sure, sure." Cookson hauled his bulk back down the stairs, having no idea what was going on but knowing better than to make any trouble when Captain Hook was injured. Smee turned into a vicious dog defending his master. "Mullins was right! Skull was bad luck. Bad luck for Capitan de Hook."

"CAPTAIN HOOK! CAPTAIN HOOOOOK!" Billy Jukes voice called out in a panic.

Smee was standing in front of Captain Hook's cabin door with an angry look. He put a finger to his lips and shushed the boy loudly. "Cap'n Hook has taken to his bed! He's awful sick. What's all this screamin' now, Billy Jukes?"

"Gentleman Starkey, we found him, and, and-"

Robert Mullins and Alf Mason came running from the bowels of the ship with Gentleman Starkey in their grasp. The man had fainted dead away.

They laid him down on the deck. He was alive by the sound of his groans. Robert Mullins took the hat from his head and fanned Gentleman Starkey with it.

"Hang on," Alf Mason grunted as he fetched a bucket of water. He dumped it over the skinny man, who came back to his senses in an instant with a girlish scream.

"What's the matter with Gentleman Starkey now?" Smee asked. "He didn't get bit, too, did he?"

"We've got to abandon ship!" Gentleman Starkey cried out as he bolted upright.

He was three shades paler than usual. He took to trembling like a stick in the hard rain and wind of a storm, his eyes darting back and forth frantically. He looked around the deck at the wooden floorboards. Eventually he dropped all pretense of bravery and jumped into Alf Mason's arms for refuge.

"THE WORMS! THEY'VE MULTIPLIED!"

"Multiplied?" Robert Mullins, Alf Mason, Smee, and Billy Jukes all echoed in shock.

"What do you mean, Starkey?" Robert Mullins demanded. "You didn't cut the blasted things in half, did you?"

"Certainly not," Gentleman Starkey said with a hand to his forehead, swooning. Alf tightened his grip on the smaller man who suddenly felt like a limp noodle in his huge arms. "I made no attempts to attack the bloody disgusting things. I was searching for two, but instead I found no less than TWENTY slithering around the junk piles in Billy Jukes' workshop."

"That's not junk! It's my inventions," Billy Jukes spoke in defense before his brain gathered all the parts of Gentleman Starkey's words. He did a double-take, his face going almost as pale with fright as Starkey's. "WAIT, THEY'RE IN _MY_ WORKSHOP? TWENTY?"

And at that moment, young Billy Jukes mourned the loss of his life's work. He'd never go down there again.

"Twenty?" Alf Mason gasped, nearly dropping Gentleman Starkey. "How'd they split apart into that many if no one laid a hand on 'em?"

"Maybe they can do it naturally," Robert Mullins said cautiously. "Which means we're in big trouble, me boyos." He turned to look at bo'sun Smee. "Where's Cap'n Hook, bo'sun? He needs to get out here and dictate to us what we should do in the face of this here increasingly dire situation."

"Cap'n Hook is indisposed," Smee said glumly, noting the curl of Robert Mullin's lip. "Don't ye be gettin' any ideas about mutiny at a time like this, Robert Mullins!"

Naturally, Smee's remark only gave Robert Mullins more of an incentive to usurp the captain's role now that he'd learned of Hook's impairment.

"Of course, Smee. I wouldn't dream of it. Poor Captain Hook. Let him get some rest while we take care of this infestation." He turned so Smee didn't witness his calculating smirk. "Poor Cap'n Hook, indeed. If I didn't value the Jolly Roger as a prime vessel worthy of having for my very own, I'd set it aflame with that bedridden Hook on it," he whispered to himself.

He turned to Billy Jukes.

"Billy, lad. Come with me. I have a plan."

"I'm with you, Robert Mullins," Billy said as he rushed to Robert Mullins' side.

The two disappeared to the crew's quarters.

"Smee," came a weak voice from behind the door Smee was pressed against.

He opened it and went in. "Yes, Cap'n? Ye be needin' something?"

Smee gasped when he saw Captain Hook's ghostly pallid face, still wet with a waterfall trail of tears.

Captain Hook was dressed in his night clothes. He sat at the edge of the bed with a red blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He raised his wounded hand out toward Smee.

"Smee. Give me a hug."

Smee was taken aback. Though his curiosity piqued. He inched forward.

"A hug, Cap'n Hook, sir? It's an unusual request, that."

Unusual, but something Smee had desired to hear for years. He wanted nothing more than to run up and wrap his arms around his beloved captain. At that same time, he feared the sickness the captain obviously had. His form had taken on such a lack of color. He looked like death itself waiting to lure the old Irishman to his doom.

"You would not deny me it, wouldn't you, my loyal bo'sun Smee?" Captain Hook's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Never!" Smee declared with absolute sincerity.

He walked to Captain Hook and slipped his twig-thin arms around his muscular body, pressing his head to the man's broad chest. It was comforting. He felt the captain's large arms close around his slim body. For a minute, he was certain he had died and gone to Heaven.

"Oh, Cap'n Hook. I don't know what's come over you, but rest assured, I'll never leave your side."

"Loyal Smee, my only friend," Captain Hook whispered near his ear. "Loyal, foolish Smee!"

With a hiss revealing long canine fangs within his mouth, he lunged and bit Smee's skinny neck, muffling the man's screams by pressing his face against his chest.

-x-

Cookson gave up on the search for the fabled snake-worms after two hours had passed. The morning was on its way. He yawned as he walked on deck and saw Smee standing at Captain Hook's cabin door, guarding it. The Irishman was motionless, standing at the most attention Cookson had ever seen him.

Rigid as a cutting board, he was. And dangerously alert.

Something seemed off.

Cookson ignored it against his better judgement. "Is Hook still sick, bo'sun Smee? Does he want breakfast?"

"Captain Hook is fine. Don't concern yourself with anything but your duties, swabbie," Smee said in a low voice.

"Swabbie," Cookson said, annoyed. "Who you to call Cookson swabbie?" He saw how pale and strange Smee looked. "You don't look so good yourself, bo'sun Smee. Cookson thinks you caught whatever Capitan de Hook had!" He backed away.

Smee started to walk toward him, causing Cookson more unease.

The cabin door opened. Captain Hook stood in the shadows. A blanket covered his head.

"Capitan de Hook?" Cookson asked, confused. "You are well, yes? Or no?"

"Yes, quite well. I will have breakfast, Cookson. Come into my cabin. I wish to discuss the menu with you."

Smee glared at Cookson. Not one to refuse orders from the captain himself, Cookson began to walk to the cabin. He thought he saw a strange redness to bo'sun Smee's eyes as he passed, but the spectacles obscured it in the light of the lanterns.

"Sure thing, Capitan de Hook."

Cookson felt something bad was in store for him. But against his better judgement, he walked into the captain's cabin and the door closed behind him.

-x-

"What do we do, Robert Mullins? Captain Hook's out of commission, Smee looks like a man possessed since we last saw him, and those evil lamprey-centipede things are still somewhere on the ship, possibly multiplying with every passing minute!"

"Keep your wits about you, Billy Jukes. You'll be needin' 'em if either you or me are to see the next morning," Robert Mullins said, placing a hand on the trembling boy's shoulder.

He and Billy continued to gather what supplies they could while they could. Robert Mullins' head snapped up the second he heard footsteps slowly coming down the steps to the crew's quarters. Billy Jukes grabbed a dagger from his belt. Robert Mullins pulled his cutlass free and waited.

"Remember, Billy. Trust no one." He stared at the boy sympathetically. "Not even me, should we get separated."

Billy Jukes nodded, though he had pain behind his eyes to acknowledge such a thing.

Gentleman Starkey and Alf Mason appeared at the bottom step. Gentleman Starkey daintily stepped down, holding his cape in one hand. There was an ominous aura about the way he moved. Like a predator trying to appear harmless as it stalked right up to its unwitting prey.

"Ah, here they are, Alf Mason. Robert Mullins and Billy Jukes. What are you two doing down here all by your lonesome? Not conspiring, are you?"

His voice sounded like a snake's if a snake were capable of human speech.

Alf Mason took a heavy step down to the floor. He blocked the way out with his wide stance. "Yeah. Captain Hook wants to see you two."

"You can't deny the Captain's orders," Gentleman Starkey said as he came into the light. His flesh was pale and his eyes had an odd, most disconcerting redness to them.

"Stand back, Billy," Robert Mullins ordered. The boy ducked behind him. He raised his cutlass. "So help me, Starkey, I'll cut you down if you get in our way. We're leaving this forsaken ship and gettin' out of here!

Gentleman Starkey let out a dark giggle. He removed his rapier and countered Robert Mullins' sword with it. "No one is leaving."

"ROBERT MULLINS, LOOK OUT!"

Alf Mason revealed a huge sledgehammer he'd been carrying strapped on his back, and slammed it down in front of Robert Mullins just as Billy Jukes tackled him out of harm's way.

Billy Jukes helped his friend and mentor back to his feet. "They've been possessed as well!"

"This is some black magic the likes of which I've never seen," Robert Mullins cried out. He urged Billy Jukes around the deranged men, up the stairs, hopefully to freedom. "Come on, Billy! We're makin' a break for it while we're still breathing!"

Billy Jukes took three stairs at a time. It felt like they went on forever. He followed behind Robert Mullins until the man came to an abrupt stop in front of him. He slammed into his back.

Upon peering around Robert Mullins', he saw Cookson had confronted them at the top of the stairs.

Cookson drooled from the side of his mouth. Long, obscene strings of spittle dripped down his double chin. His flesh was as pale as the rest, his eyes bloodshot and red. There were wet traces down his cheeks, as if he'd spent some time crying for his own lost soul. This seemed to be a simple effect of whatever occult poisoning the men had come under the effects of.

"I make the dinner for Capitan de Hoooooooook," Cookson growled, swinging the cleaver in his right hand.

There were two bloody marks on his plump neck. As if something had sunk its fangs into it.

Robert Mullins threw himself at the portly Greek chef. "Run, Billy!"

He knocked the fat man over, but Cookson grabbed his ankle as he was running. He fell down.

Billy Jukes came to a stop and looked at his fallen friend. "Robert Mullins!"

"Run Billy!" he repeated, louder. "RUN!"

Cookson hissed, revealing pointed fangs inside his mouth. He grabbed Robert Mullins by the leg and dragged him down the stairs with the strength of five men and all the ferocity of a starved wolf pack. Robert Mullins screamed as he vanished into the blackness below deck.

Billy Jukes echoed the scream. "Noooooooooooo! Robert Mullins!"

He took a step to the edge of the stairs and peered down, seeing nothing but blackness. To his horror, the blackness began to swell and rise up. It wasn't merely shadows.

Billy Jukes let out a high-pitched shriek of pure loathing as the black worms began slithering out at his feet. He stumbled back before turning on his heel and fled.

In a blind panic, he ran for Long Tom and jumped on top of it. He stood on Long Tom and surveyed the area for enemies. "I'm alone. I'M ALONE!" he wailed.

"ALL CLEAR, ALL CLEAR! ABANDON SHIP!" came a squawking in his ear that caused him to shriek and nearly lose his balance.

"Short Tom, you miserable bird!" Billy Jukes felt rage at being startled, but he was quite glad to see the dirty old bird had lived through the harrowing event. No one had developed a taste for parrot. He held out his arm for Short Tom to perch at. "Where's Captain Hook?" he asked fearfully. He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Abandon ship," Short Tom encouraged.

Billy Jukes looked over the edge and saw the long boats had been smashed and set into the water. Pieces of them floated on the surface. The possessed men who had formerly been his crew and some his friends had cut off all methods of escape. He was doomed unless he learned to fly. How he envied Short Tom at that moment in time.

"If only I had feathers like you, Short Tom."

Billy Jukes sniffled, knowing his short life had come to an end.

No. He had one slim chance for hope.

"Get help, Short Tom! Find Peter Pan and his Lost Boys."

Short Tom shrieked and flew into the air. Billy Jukes solemnly waved him goodbye.

"If you don't return in time to save me, have a good life with Pan. Better than the one you had here."

"Better life," Short Tom squawked.

The parrot flew out over the ocean and soon vanished from view, leaving Billy Jukes to cry softly by his lonesome on top of Long Tom in the uncertain darkness of the night.

Billy Jukes spent well over eight minutes crying on top of Long Tom before the sound of jingling buckles accompanying heavy footsteps filled him with an impossible terror. He turned slowly to see the large form of Captain Hook staring at him. The man's eyes were bright red, glowing like hot coals.

"Billy Jukesssssssssssssssssss."

He moved to Long Tom and placed his naked finger on top of the cannon's tiger head. He slid it across the cannon's length, near Billy Jukes' foot, allowing the boy to take a good long look at his hand. The dark bruise around torn flesh from the wound contrasted against the near white skin of the back of his hand.

"You've been shirking your responsibilities again I see, Billy Jukessssssssssssssss. This will not go unpunissssshed."

He swung his hook and grabbed the shrieking boy by the ankle, catching the boy in a deadly grasp as he fell into Captain Hook's arms, all the while laughing menacingly.


	3. Chapter 3

Tootles woke up to the sound of flapping, which at first he imagined to be part of his dream. It was only after he realized he was awake that he sat up and looked around. He flew up to one of the holes to the underground house and yelped when the bird flying about smacked him in the face.

It squawked in fear, shedding feathers at it went. Tootles grabbed it, trying to calm it down before it clawed his cherubic face. He found himself staring at none other than Short Tom.

"Short Tom? What are you doing here away from the Jolly Roger?"

"ALERT ALERT ALERT, ALL CLEAR, ABANDON SHIP! CAPTAIN OVERBOARD, CAPTAIN OVERBOARD!"

Tootles shook his head. He wasn't fluent in parrot. "I don't understand you."

The noise quickly roused the other children and Peter.

Peter groaned, rubbing the crust from his eyes. "Tootles, what's all that racket? Some of us are trying to sleep. Hey, what's that noisy old parrot doing here?" He flew over and had a closer look at the panicked parrot. "You should be aboard the Jolly Roger."

"Abandon ship, abandon ship, Captain overboard," Short Tom insisted.

Peter laughed. "Sounds like the pirates are having worse luck than I'd hoped for. Well, Short Tom?"

Short Tom screeched and bit Peter on the nose, causing him to cry out. He smacked the parrot away in self defense.

Peter rubbed his aching nose. "OW! What'd you do that for, you nasty old bird?" He lunged at Short Tom. "I'll pluck your remaining feathers!"

Tinkerbell fluttered down and stopped Peter from laying a further hand on Short Tom. "Stop! He's obviously terrified of something, Peter. Can't you understand that?"

She helped Short Tom rest on the table. His feathers were fluffed out. His single eye rolled around wildly with fear. The bird looked positively shaken and miserable.

"What's wrong, Short Tom?" she asked while she ran her hands along his wing. "You can tell me."

Short Tom let out another screeching wail. "Billy Jukes. Billy Jukes. Get help, Short Tom. Peter Pan. Get help!" he repeated to the best of his ability.

"Looks like your prank worked a little too well, Peter," said Nibs. "Sounds like the pirates are in trouble if they sent out Short Tom to ask for your help!"

"Ha," Peter barked. "Likely a trap. They're angry that I made them look foolish. I'd bet Hook's since discovered the legendary treasure of Neverland is just a dirty old skull with some measly jewels stuck to it." He glared at Short Tom as he flew into the air. "But I'll take the bait anyway because I'm such a good sport. I can't wait to see what Hook has in store for me." He winked.

He flew up and out of the house.

The rest of the Lost Boys looked uncertain. They remained where they were.

Michael ran to John and clung to his leg. "I'm scared, John. Why does Short Tom look like he's seen a ghost? Maybe even something worse than a ghost."

"Let's see what Peter's going to do," said Curly. He didn't get far before he saw Wendy's disapproving look and paused.

Wendy shook her head.

She went to Short Tom and patted him. His small heart was beating rapidly. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea. Something feels very wrong." She picked up the bird and stroked his back. "No amount of simple bad luck could scare poor Short Tom this much."

She turned and gazed at the hole Peter had gone up through.

"I hope Peter doesn't get into more trouble than he can handle."

-x-

Peter made his way to the Jolly Roger, snickering all the while. He slowed to a stop, taking note of the absence of anyone on deck as the sun rose in the horizon.

"Looks like the pirates are hiding today." He flew around to the window of Captain Hook's cabin. "I'll just see myself in. Maybe a few sour notes on Hook's precious harpsichord will bring him out of hiding."

Peter slipped in through the window, lifting the curtain that had been hung where none was hung before. Captain Hook was attempting to improve his decorating skills, no doubt. It didn't do anything for the place, in Peter's opinion. But Peter wasn't exactly fond of frills and fluff like Hook was.

Peter floated through the air as he looked around. The bed hadn't been slept in for very long. It hadn't been made, either. The blankets were strewn across the floor. One was missing. The pillow was resting against the wall. The books on the shelf above Hook's work desk had been knocked onto the floor.

He saw the skull broken in half. Chunks of bone were on the floor. One of the jewels had been pulled free of the eye socket. The rest were firmly in place. From the tools scattered around, Hook had been trying to pry them off the skull when he gave up and shattered it.

"A fine way to treat a treasure," Peter muttered.

He picked up the Cat's-Eye from off the desk. He noticed the dried blood along the wood grain.

"Hook must have cut himself. I bet that's why the skull is smashed. Leave it to Hook to take his anger out in such a way." Peter shrugged. He turned to face the harpsichord. He grinned. "Maybe I can get him to break his own harpsichord to pieces."

Peter slammed his palm down on the keys, creating a cacophony. He did it several more times after no immediate response from an enraged Captain Hook, or any of his mewling lackeys.

"Oh HOOOOOOK," he called, loudly. He tapped a key repeatedly with his pinky finger. "I find it hard to believe the infamous Captain Hook, man of such fabled bad temperament it's known far and wide throughout Neverland, would let that wily rogue Peter Pan molest his prized harpsichord without any repercussions."

Peter's laugh was cut short by an odd noise his keen ears picked up over the sour notes. He listened for a few seconds. It sounded like waves churning beneath the floorboards.

"Are my ears playing tricks or did the Jolly Roger spring a leak?"

Surely it would have started to sink long before that point.

He looked down. He gasped, lifting his feet from the floor.

Black worm-like creatures were slithering up from the floor. Dozens of them, making a sound like rippling water.

"What the," was all Peter could say as he looked down with both awe and revulsion.

"I find it hard to believe that the infamous Peter Pan, boy of such usual caution in the face of his deadest foe, would stumble so easily into a trap," said a voice that resembled Captain Hook's, if he had been dead for a week.

Peter cried out as he felt an iron-grip around his neck.

It quickly closed off his air supply and all he could do was struggle to prevent it from fully closing around his through, crushing his windpipe. His eyes widened as he came face to face with a nightmare.

"H-H-o-o-k?!" he choked out.

Captain Hook's face was chalk-white, eyes sunken into the sockets. The eyes glowed like small embers set deep inside the blackness. He smiled, revealing long fangs that bore traces of red on the tips. His hair had fallen free of the large curls, now hanging down ragged and unkempt along his back and shoulders. The hand that held him was tipped with grey claws where short finger nails had once been.

Peter pried the inhuman grip from his throat and frantically gasped in new air. He foolishly wasted some of it to speak. "Hook! What happened to you? You look like more of a monster than usual!"

The thing that was once Captain Hook leaned his head back and laughed. It was cold and dead sounding, empty, with no human emotion whatsoever. It chilled Peter to the bone.

"It truly was the greatest treasure in all of Neverland," he began, and Peter's eyes held a genuine fear within them. "It has given me something more than any weight of gold or amount of ruby and diamond. It has given me _power_. The power to easily destroy my foes. Especially my greatest foe, Peter Paaaaaan." He laughed the empty dead laugh again. "I suppose you're no longer my greatest foe any longer, Peter Pan. I can kill you as easily as one would crush a fly between one's palms."

To prove it, he held Peter in his death grip and violently shook him until he screamed for mercy. And to prove he had none to give, Captain Hook smashed him into the wall a few times. Not enough to end his life. But enough to hurt him very much. He smiled blankly as he watched blood trickle down the boy's forehead.

"Hook," Peter moaned in pain, struggling to remain awake.

 _My fault. This is my fault._

It was the only thought that frantically filled Peter's head.

"I didn't know," he whispered weakly.

"Your curious Lost Boys will come soon when you don't return in a timely manner," Captain Hook continued in an unfeeling monotone. "And the Darlings when they Lost Boys don't come back. Even dear little Tinkerbell." He smiled. "And finally that traitorous Short Tom."

"No," Peter gasped.

"Yessssssssssss."

"NO!" Peter shrieked while Captain Hook laughed his dead laugh. "I WON'T LET YOU HURT THEM!"

He freed the dagger from his boot strap and plunged it into the unfeeling hand around his leg. A black ink that could have once been blood poured from the wound. Captain Hook looked at it, hissing in more annoyance than pain. It was as if he no longer felt any. Peter sawed through the hand, intent on removing the last one from Hook's possession. He didn't get far before Captain Hook released him from the death grasp, dropping him to the floor.

The pirate captain opened his mouth and roared like a feral animal as he pounced on Peter Pan. His extended canine teeth aimed for Peter's neck.

Peter screamed, slicing the dagger at Hook's face. He felt it slice through flesh and nick bone before he scrambled away. The boy took to the air.

Captain Hook hissed again, staring up at Peter with his fiery red eyes deep in pools of black. He raised the hook and swung, but the motion was slow. Peter slipped away, out the window.

He found himself shedding tears of anger and guilt along the way. He flew high above the Jolly Roger.

"I'll set it on fire," he declared. "And then I'll sink it. To the bottom of the sea."

Peter took a deep breath and tried to calm himself.

"Easy, Peter. So I accidentally turned the pirates into a bunch of bloodthirsty monsters. No one will miss them. It's not like I knew the Atrocious Bone had that kind of power!"

He found himself biting his nails. Wendy told him it was a nasty habit, so he tried to stop. Every now and again he caught himself doing it when he was nervous. He let out a groan as he rubbed his bloody forehead. The pain in his head was nothing like the sting of that in his heart.

"Oh, who am I kidding," he confessed. "Yes I did. I should have known it was more than a bad luck charm when that troll Olook panicked the second I showed it to him. He called it the Curse of Eons. Something his grandmother had told him stories about since he was a ugly little troll baby. He said no one was supposed to remove it from the dead tree. Which is exactly what I did."

Peter didn't have any time to feel sorry for himself when a sudden rush of air nearly knocked him out of the sky. He mistook it for a passing bird, until he heard the laughter. His stomach dropped.

"WHAT?"

Peter looked at a dark shape flying toward him. The voice gave it away, as did the mustache. It was Robert Mullins. Only not.

"Peter PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN," the former pirate roared, flying at Peter with outstretched bat wings and long grey claws tipped on the white fingers wrapped around his cutlass.

Peter yelped as he dodged the cut of Robert Mullins' airborne blade.

"Flying!" was the only thing Peter blurted out in shock. He found words again and repeated: "He's flying!"

In the sunlight, no less.

Peter felt trapped and lost. He felt extremely vulnerable, helpless. It was something he never wanted to feel again. He dropped down toward the Jolly Roger as the winged Robert Mullins circled around for another attack.

"This is madness," Peter Pan said. "I have to stop it, somehow."

There was a scream from below as a winged Billy Jukes, having the same pale skinned and feral appearance of his fellow pirates, along with a reptilian tail sprouting from his backbone, flew up to meet Peter with a knife in his grasp.

"Death to Peter Pan," he hissed, his mouth full of fangs. As with the others, two in particular stuck out, elongated.

Peter kicked him in the face, knocking him briefly out of the sky.

"Get away!"

Peter flew back to the deck of the Jolly Roger and came to a crash landing on it. He rolled to a stop at the feet of the former chef, Cookson.

Cookson grunted and drooled. He had the appearance of a gargoyle, with scaly rock-like skin where his human flesh had once been. His wings were small and useless, obviously too weak to get him into the air at his weight. He had a short, stubby tail with horns sticking out of the tip. He held a large ax.

"I chop you," he growled at the startled boy before bringing the ax down where his head had been.

"This nightmare keeps getting worse," Pan said as he escaped from the monster Cookson only to be confronted by an eerily inhuman Starkey prowling the fo'c's'le.

No longer a gentleman of any sort, he appeared more like a cross between a predatory feline, reptile, and bird of prey. His limbs and neck had been unnaturally lengthened, giving him a strange and frightening appearance. His wings were doubled, feathered instead of webbed. He looked like some kind of griffin of legend as he spread them to make himself appear even larger, letting out a shriek in the enemy's presence.

Peter dodged just as the long claws raked the clothes on his back, tearing through mostly air.

"You're no gentleman anymore," Peter said, flying up to the sails.

He sliced through them with his dagger, watching as they fell, trapping the Starkey-beast momentarily before he tore through them with his claws. The distraction allowed Peter to get far enough away from the Jolly Roger. The monsters saw fit to remain near their ship for the while.

Peter caught his breath.

"I need help," he said pitifully. "Lots of help."

He flew toward the Indian village.


End file.
